Verano
by Pau.chan-Nyan
Summary: No puedes dejar de mirar a la muchacha, porque ella hace lo mismo, mientras se mueve al ritmo de la canción. Comienza a sonar la batería, agregándole un toque rudo a la canción. Es tan deslumbrante que posiblemente todo sea un sueño... AU raro donde Jade es un succubus amable. Supuesto DaveJade


No sabes en donde estas. Ve que todo está en blanco y negro, y que todo avanza lentamente.

Estas, posiblemente en un bar, sentado en un gran sillón. Y hay una tarima, en donde sorpresivamente se enfocan todas las luces. Y aunque fuera un sueño, algo que ya sabes, sonríes irónicamente. Una lenta canción comienza a sonar, con un solo de bajo.

Esto te hace sonreír más. Te gusta. Sale una chica, con un vestido negro largo, ajustado a sus curvas. El cabello negro contrasta con la piel blanca de la mujer. Y se acerca un micrófono que no habías notado.

Ella abre la boca, y sale una voz delicada, cantando una canción totalmente contraria al aspecto de la chica.

Iluminada madrugada luces

Del horizonte

Donde aprendimos del amor,

Juntos en un mirador.

No puedes dejar de mirar a la muchacha, porque ella hace lo mismo, mientras se mueve al ritmo de la canción. Comienza a sonar la batería, agregándole un toque rudo a la canción.

Recuerda bien el sitio donde tú creciste.

Porque ahora esa ciudad ya no existe…

Ahora tu vista me arrastra, me agarra,

Me amarra y me castra.

La pelinegra sonrió, justo cuando el ritmo lento de la canción cambio, haciendo lo mismo con su voz. Alzo la voz, utilizando un tono más maduro, más cruel.

Y este maldito verano

Que me tiene dolidas las manos

En mi cama sudando por ti

Yo no pienso vivir,

Tu asimilaste el significado de la letra, impresionándose por la audacia y sinvergüenza de la dama, que cantaba la canción con placer.

Pues son los mismos engaños

Que ahora se detectar con los años.

Y la dura lección que aprendí,

Es que no espero más por ti.

Para ti todo desapareció, excepto la chica. El vestido, antes negro, se nota de un rojo escarchado y brillante. La mujer te dedico una sonrisa envenenada, sucia, mientras su voz jugaba con los tonos diferentes.

Luego comenzó de nuevo con el juego de la inocencia.

Nos despertamos en la playa

Entre Viviana y Nirvana.

La noche en que te di el reloj 2.

Recuerdo que la arena no era tan oscura,

Ni que tu voluntad no era tan dura.

Ahora tus ojos perforan,

Confunden, me hunden, me ignoran…

Sus ojos chispeaban de un verde radioactivo. La chica comenzó a caminar hacia ti. Seduciéndote bastante bien. Caminaba casi como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Y este maldito verano

Que me tiene dolidas las manos

En mi cama sudando por ti

Yo no pienso vivir

Pues son los mismos engaños

Que ahora se detectar con los años.

Y la dura lección que aprendí,

Es que no espero más por ti.

La mujer se sentó sobre tu regazo, enfocando sus ojos sobre los tuyos. No sabias si seguía cantando, pero su voz resonaba hipnotizantemente en tu cabeza. No pensaste mucho, y llevaste tu mano a la pierna de la chica, parte que el vestido no cubría.

No sé porque te veo en sueños

En blanco y negro como los perros

Ni porque despierto temblando

Si es el medio del verano…

La piel de la chica estaba fría, fría como un tempano. Esto te hizo intentar retirar las manos, pero no pudiste. Luego, como sabiendo lo gélida que era su piel, llevo sus manos a tu cara y las poso sobre tu mejilla.

Y tú supiste que lo hizo a propósito, quemándote con el frio las mejillas. Ella se había posicionado de una tal manera sobre ti que te aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el sillón donde estabas sentado.

Que me tiene dolidas las manos

En mi cama sudando por ti.

Yo no pienso vivir.

Pues son los mismos engaños,

Y hizo lo que esperabas, se inclinó hacia ti y te dio un superficial beso, solo rozando, como si temiera besarte. Pero eras tú el que estabas sufriendo, los labios te ardían, te quemaban y todo por la culpa de la mujer de ojos verdes.

Que ahora se detectar con los años

Y la dura lección que aprendí,

Es que no espero más por ti.

Te mordió, sacando mucha sangre espesa de tu boca. Metió su lengua delicadamente y buscó, y solo lo sabias con mucha seguridad, probar el sabor oxidado del líquido carmín. Comenzaste a sentirte incomodo –más de lo que ya estabas-, y la sed te ataco.

Ella sonrió con malicia, pero la tristeza se situaba en sus ojos. La sensación de toser te recorrió, pero no te moviste. La garganta te quemaba, la piel te ardía y los ojos te lloraban. La chica lo hacía a propósito, pero sentías que había algo más.

Mientras sentía que la chica crecía en tamaño, tú te encogías de dolor debajo de ella, pero te negabas a dejar de mirarla. Si cerrabas los ojos perdías.

Ya sin soportar más, y sin controlarlo te quejaste con la vos desgastada, ronca. Era el final, se repetía mucho en tu cabeza. Y la chica soltó una risilla, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

...

Dave se despertó, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor frio. Recordó de golpe todo lo que había sonado, y se sintió traicionado por la chica del sueño. Se sentó, intentando que el sueño no se le olvidara, porque era algo importante, se repetía.

Y no lo olvido.

* * *

Se supone que Jade es una succubus -demonio con aspecto de mujer que seduce y le roba la vida a los hombres-, a la que no le gusta ser una. Le gusto mucho Dave, y se apiado de el. En mi imaginación iba a ser algo lindo, ahora lo veo como algo inconcluso y.. mejor dejo de escribir...

Ah! La canción es Verano, de los Caramelos de Cianuro, esta altamente recomendada, ademas que sirve para entender mas el fic...!


End file.
